


【翻译】【Overwatch/守望先锋】【藏源】10.6

by batcat229



Series: 【藏源】 hand in unlovable hand  牵上无爱之手 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concubine, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Sexual Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 破晓总是源氏最喜欢看到的场景。





	【翻译】【Overwatch/守望先锋】【藏源】10.6

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10.6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230240) by [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo). 

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230240  
Tag：男性泌乳， 泌乳play， 肉食月， 包养（小妾）， 性奴， 未明确意愿

**正文：**  
晨曦逐渐照亮岛田堡是源氏最爱看到的景象。太阳跨越遥远的群山，照亮清新的空气；金色的阳光从樱花树枝的间隙中洒落，照亮正门前的河水；世界似乎正在醒来，在逐渐升高的气温中再次涌现活力。这些景象总能让源氏屏息窥察着一天的到来。  
  
又一次清晨的祥和寂静提醒了源氏他有多么渺小。这种感觉从某个角度上来说令他舒心。他就是如此无关紧要，太阳不会因他的失误再也不会升起。虽然他永远不能给自己的家族带来荣耀，他也不能阻断流动的水或是轻拂的风。  
  
源氏小声叹了一口气，额头贴在了半藏办公室的冰冷窗户上。他听着他的兄长为一天做好准备。他闪过了一个念头，半藏会不会批准他出去闯荡呢。他的确在想念清风吹拂过自己的头发的感觉，还有潺潺水流的声响。这一天是如此甜美，还有微风花哨的曲调…….  
  
“源氏。”半藏尖锐而不耐烦的声音把他从白日梦里拉了回来。源氏转过头来，看到半藏已经在办公桌旁坐好，开始整理文件了。他双唇紧闭，形成了一个扭曲而不易察觉的微笑。  
  
源氏记得他的兄长从不是会早起工作的人。他为什么坚持在日出前就起床还是个迷。  
  
半藏的视线对上了源氏的视线。他用手指示意了桌上的一个小茶杯。“我的茶要冷了。不要磨蹭。”  
  
“啊…….我很抱歉，兄长(*)，”源氏嘟哝道。  
  
_（译者注：Anija）_  
  
他恋恋不舍地朝窗外美丽的天空看了最后一眼，安静地一路走到半藏身边，身上的丝绸长袍发出了希疏的声响。他弯下身子，靠向桌面，熟练的手指伸上来拉开了浴衣(*)的衣襟，并夹住了自己一边的乳头，拉扯了起来。他的脸颊上逐渐出现了羞辱的红晕。  
  
_（译者注：Yukata）_  
  
一开始的几下拉扯并没有起效。源氏咬住嘴唇保持安静，并试图忽略半藏锐利的眼神。他试着去回想朝阳金色的光辉，而不是半藏的手指与桌面发出的不耐烦的敲击声。他揉捏了几下，然后拉扯着自己的胸部，直到那里发疼。  
  
就在半藏要等不及的时候，就在源氏要开始惊慌的时候，一小股奶液从他的胸口射进了半藏的茶杯里。源氏叹了一口气，放松了下来。他的乳汁开始顺畅流出。他继续给自己挤奶，直到半藏的茶终于达到他喜欢的浑浊程度。  
  
“很好。”半藏抬起手，指尖一路扫过源氏的乳头，接住那几滴流下的乳汁，放进了嘴里。源氏脸上的红晕变得更深了。他移开了视线。  
  
每当他觉得自己已经能够忍受一切的时候，半藏总能找到新的方法挑战他的三观。  
  
“继续，源氏，”半藏说道。他重新坐回到了自己的椅子里，一只手随意地朝自己的弟弟挥了挥，另一只手把茶杯举到了自己唇边。“你的任务还在大厅等着你。今天早上很多人看起来都渴了。满足了他们后再回来。”  
  
源氏站在了原地。他咽下了抗议和屈辱，如鲠在喉。他还是设法僵硬地鞠了一躬，小声回道：“好的，半藏。”  
  
然后他转过身去，无声地离开了房间。他每走一步，都更想要哭。  
  
他没有去想那些在大厅等着他的饥渴的嘴巴和眼睛。他没有去想那些将会抓着他的皮肉的手，没有去想将会咬在他柔软皮肤上留下痕迹的牙齿。源氏只想到了那个将会来临的晨曦，和在新的一天醒来时就能看到那副景象的希望。  
  
————End————


End file.
